bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kissing
Kissing is a mechanic in Bully with which Jimmy can kiss certain other students for a health bonus. To unlock the kissing mechanic, Jimmy must complete his Art 1 class. At this point Jimmy will have the option to kiss any of the girls his own age, as well as one boy per clique in exchange for a gift, although he will not get favorable reactions from students whose clique he is in bad standing with if he tries to hit on them. The girls he can approach are Eunice, Beatrice, Angie, Christy, Pinky, Lola, Mandy and Zoe. He can give them either flowers or chocolates, although Eunice will only take chocolates. Jimmy kisses Eunice and all the clique girls during the game's storyline, and he kisses Angie as part of a tutorial after completing Art 1. He can go through the entire game without kissing Christy. Every time Jimmy completes an Art class, the kiss rewards more of a health bonus, and the kiss becomes more intimate with every Art class completed. After Art 1 is completed it is a light peck, however by the time Art 4 is completed, Jimmy has the ability to do a full make-out with a girl. In the XBox 360 version of Scholarship Edition, Jimmy will always do a full make-out with the girls. As the kiss level increases so does the health bonus. After passing Art 1 the bonus is 25%, Arts 2, 3, and 4 raise the bonus to 50%, 75% and 100% respectively. After Art 5, Jimmy no longer has to buy the girls a gift to get them to kiss him. Eunice only has one kissing animation, but Jimmy gets all the same bonuses for kissing her that he does with the other girls. Jimmy can also kiss Miss Lisburn after an errand where he helps her escape from the retirement home. At the Freak Show, if the player targets Delilah and Jezebel, the kiss icon appears, but since she's inaccessible behind glass he can't actually kiss her. One boy from each clique can be kissed, those being Cornelius, Vance, Trent, Gord, Kirby and Duncan. There is only one animation for this. If Zack Owens is added to free roam via hex editing he can also be kissed. Once Jimmy has kissed a character, his faction standing with that character will always be 100%, even if he has fallen out with that character's clique. If a character who Jimmy has kissed sees him kissing another character, they will attack. Girls only grab each other's hair and pull, but guys will start a fist fight. Other students After curfew, kissing couples can be found at many secluded spots on campus. The boy and girl seen kissing is random, and seems to be based on which characters are "loaded" by the game's memory. The only boys that can be seen kissing are the small and medium-sized clique members. Larger ones such as Damon and Bif can't be seen kissing, nor can Hal, who is overweight. Girls mostly kiss boys within their own clique and Bullies, but there are exceptions. All of the teenaged girls excluding Eunice can be found kissing. Even when the girls are supposedly dating Jimmy they can be seen around campus making out with other boys. Christy can also be seen making out with her brother Wade, presumably because the developers would have had to write special programming code to make sure this didn't happen, and they didn't bother to do so. Category:Bully Category:Mechanics